


15. Cama

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Bromance, Gen, Magia, Very Strong Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Nunca hubo tanta acción en una cama ni el desenlace fue tan inesperado.





	15. Cama

**Author's Note:**

> Este relatillo lo he escrito en colaboración con mi novio, jejejeje. WOMBO COMBO.
> 
> Las quejas al maestro armero.

Todo el mundo dormía en kilómetros a la redonda. Todo el mundo salvo dos personas, dos almas que disfrutaban de la privacidad de la noche y rompían su calma.

—Si seguimos así —jadeó una de ellas— vamos a despertar a todos.

La otra figura gruñó. El largo cabello de ambas, hebras de azabache puro, se desparramaba por las sábanas y el colchón. Sus cuerpos eran una maraña, enredado el uno con el otro, y era imposible saber dónde empezaba el primero y acababa el segundo. Estaban cubiertos por una pátina de sudor que correspondía al momento, a la excitación que se hacía patente en sus rostros y sus gestos.

Uno de ellos se puso encima del otro. La persona que quedó abajo sonrió y cogió un mechón de pelo de la que estaba arriba y tironeó de él, con rudeza, intentando provocarla. Lo consiguió. La figura que estaba encima, apoyada en manos y rodillas, bajó la cabeza y hundió los dientes en la piel del principio del cuello del cuerpo que estaba debajo, ganándose un gimoteo.

—Silencio —ordenó la silueta superior, a lo que la otra respondió con un quejido.

—No es justo… no me atormentes más. Haz lo que tienes que hacer.

La figura mordedora volvió a gruñir. El amante ubicado debajo no pudo reprimir el suspiro de sorpresa cuando el de arriba empezó a juguetear con una de sus partes más sensibles.

—No me hagas esperar más. ¡Por favor!

El otro cuerpo emitió un sonido bajo, gutural, y bajó hasta el pecho del que tenía debajo. Usó la lengua para endurecer los pezones del otro, que ya estaban de por sí sensibles por la situación.

—¡Ah!

—Si no te callas…

—¿Qué? —preguntó la figura inferior, curiosa.

Notó que algo se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrada. Ambos cuerpos se tensaron, seguidos de un leve empujón y

¡BAM!

—¡Coño! —escuchó que exclamaba alguien. Tras un par de segundos, se dio cuenta de que había sido él mismo. Abrió los ojos, desconcertado.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que había empezado a dolerle en un punto concreto. Notó un bulto.

—Ay, ay, ay…

Se había pegado un cabezazo contra el cabecero de la **cama**. No era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última. La madera tenía la maldita costumbre de estar dura y él no podía sino golpearse contra ella. Era ley de vida.

Una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó, haciéndolo tiritar. Mira que les tenía dicho que no dejasen las puertas y ventanas abiertas durante la noche, que no quería volver a encontrarse al cocinero hecho un cubito con tentáculos. Se tapó hasta la nariz y se giró a la derecha, viendo cómo pasaban unas vacas a toda velocidad. Cerró los ojos y decidió seguir durmiendo un rato.

_Espera. ¿Vacas? ¿A esa velocidad?_

Los volvió a abrir de golpe y se incorporó. Ese no era su cuarto.

Y esa no era su ca… ah, sí, sí que lo era. Pero estaba haciendo cosas un poco raras. Como, por ejemplo, correr por el camino de grava que se dirigía hasta el pueblo más próximo. Miró a la izquierda, intentando comprender la situación, y lo que vio le dejó patidifuso.

A su lado corría otra cama, cuyo dueño seguía durmiendo profundamente. Lo peor no era que siguiera dormido en aquella situación (¡él se había despertado!), sino que, encima, su cama corría con suavidad, sin tambaleos ni saltos.

Miró su propia cama, que corría como si estuviera quemándose, brincando y dando traspiés. Se sintió ofendido a nivel espiritual.

—Igual por eso recomiendan cambiar las sábanas cada dos semanas… —murmuró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

En aquel mundo, un mundo del que nadie se había preocupado por ponerle nombre, vivían en el año 357 de la Era de los Profetas. Una era cuyo nombre no daba pie a confusión: los profetas eran los protagonistas, ya que ellos eran los que marcaban el ritmo del mundo. Si ellos no profetizaban algo, simplemente no ocurría. El futuro estaba dictado, pautado, y se sabía todo lo que ocurriría de antemano. En un principio, esto trajo tranquilidad a las gentes: si todo estaba ya escrito, entonces no tendrían que preocuparse por el futuro. Solo tenían que vivir y algo ocurriría. No tenías que pensar más allá, alguien te resolvería el mañana. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, se toparon con una realidad mucho más lúgubre. Si tus problemas no estaban profetizados, ¿cómo se resolverían? ¿Qué se podría hacer para detener algo terrible y ya profetizado?

Los habitantes de este mundo sin nombre se sumieron en un estado de apatía en el que se limitaban a vivir el día a día y a adaptarse al futuro ya otorgado por otros, siempre dóciles y sumisos. Aunque no ocurre con todos: como en cualquier otro lugar, hay individuos cuya valentía, estupidez o determinación les impide aceptar esta realidad y quedarse al margen sin pelear contra lo establecido. Ovejas negras y todo eso. Héroes, para otros. Tanto da. No muchos entendían por qué había gente así, que pretendía enfrentarse a la omnipotencia y omnisciencia de los profetas.

Dos de ellos, sin lugar a dudas, eran nuestros protagonistas de hoy. El primero de ellos, de nombre Daeva, es un dios. No nos vayamos a equivocar: no era el dios de los truenos, ni el dios de la muerte, ni siquiera era el dios de las sardinas. Nada de eso. Era un dios que no conocía su orientación, ni sus poderes, ni su ascendencia. Nada. Es más: no tiene ningún don sobrenatural. Si le preguntasen, probablemente diría que está orgulloso de su aguante: aguanta bien la bebida, la comida picante, las críticas… Todo lo que le echen. Un aguante de 10. Una resiliencia digna de… dioses, la verdad.

El segundo es un joven mago que puede dormir aunque se desate una guerra a su alrededor. Se llamaba Nak Mayakl y era un joven prodigio. No por sus poderes ni por su versatilidad, más bien por todo lo contrario. Este ser más mundano solo podía hacer un tipo de magia: podía conjurar muebles. Muebles de todo tipo, para todos los gustos: mesas, sillas, puertas, armarios. ¿Querías un mueble? Nak es tu hombre. Sin duda alguna. De entre los más solicitados podemos encontrar camas, camas normales, camas que, desde luego, no echaban a correr hacia un destino incierto.

Ahora que Daeva se había espabilado, este hecho era el que más preocupaba al dios: que las camas estaban corriendo. _Corriendo_. Unas camas hechas por Nak, ni más ni menos.

Apocalíptico.

Las camas siguieron su marcha, una elegante y comedida, la otra dando botes y casi tirando al suelo a su dueño, que se aferraba a las sábanas con pánico. Una aldea se recortó en la oscuridad del horizonte y notó cómo las camas empezaban a ir más despacio. Pasaron los límites del pueblo al trote, y una vez en la plaza del mismo se detuvieron. El trasero de Daeva lo agradeció.

Se bajó de la cama y buscó sus zapatillas. Obviamente, no estaban. Chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia su amigo y vio que se había levantado a su vez, dirigiéndose hacia una esquina de la plaza y tanteando en la oscuridad. Si el dios sabía algo era de las rutinas de sus amigos y sabía que estaba palpando en busca de un retrete. Tenía que detener la escena grotesca que estaba a punto de avecinarse.

—¡Nak! ¡Oye! ¡Párate, que no estamos para pagar multas! —se acercó a él y su amigo se dio la vuelta, ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

—Tío, he tenido un sueño… —se restregó los ojos con los puños, arrastrando las palabras.

—Pues anda que yo… —mira a un lado y a otro, confuso—. A ver dónde leches estamos nosotros ahora.

El mago carraspeó, aclarándose la voz. Cualquiera que conociera a los dos, sabía que Nak ostentaba el orgullo de ser el más inteligente de los dos. No por mucho, todo hay que decirlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Crees que nos han desahuciado otra vez?

El dios lo miró, estupefacto. A veces pensaba que tenía que elegir mejor a sus amigos.

—No sé si te has fijado, pero han sido _tus_ camas las que nos han traído aquí. Les apetecería un paseo nocturno, supongo.

Como siempre, se enzarzaron en una discusión absurda sobre por qué dos camas decidirían tomarse tal libertad en medio de su horario de trabajo. Cuando el dios creía llevar las de ganar, una voz los interrumpió desde la oscuridad.

—Disculpadme. Creo que ha sido cosa mía.

Ambos amigos dieron un respingo y miraron alrededor, intentando identificar el lugar del que procedía la voz.

—Mi nombre es Albtraumjäger. Si fuerais tan amables, me gustaría que me acompañaseis.

Dos pares de zapatillas cayeron a los pies de los confusos hombres. El dios se puso las suyas y no pudo sino exclamar:

—¡Son de mi talla! —zapateó en el suelo, demostrándoselo al mago.

—Shh, baja la voz que al final la multa te la llevas tú.

Una tenue luz prendió delante de ellos, un farolillo que alguien sujetaba. Empezó a moverse y lo siguieron, el _clap clap_ de las zapatillas en contraste con el silencio del pueblo durmiente.

Tras varios minutos de paseo la figura con la luz se detuvo. Abrió la puerta de una casita y les hizo un gesto para que entrasen. Sin un ápice de sospecha, el mago y el dios entraron en la residencia.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí y pulsó el interruptor de la luz (eléctrica, obviamente. Era un mundo civilizado, o qué.) y los acompañó al salón de la casa. Ahora que por fin podían ver claramente a su interlocutor se fijaron en su aspecto. Era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, poco pelo en la cabeza, nariz afilada que sujetaba unas gafitas redondas y pequeñas y vestido de negro. Tu típico desconocido que te llama en medio de la noche después de haber secuestrado tus camas.

—Como ya dije antes, soy Albtraumjäger. Soy un cazador de pesadillas y os he llamado porque me he topado con un caso del que no puedo encargarme yo solo. Hasta donde sé, sois especialistas en ayudar a otros y consideré oportuno ponerme en contacto.

—Mira, para evitarnos correrías nocturnas en cama, la próxima vez puedes llamar a este teléfono —el dios sacó una tarjeta de cartulina del bolsillo de los pantalones del pijama y se la tendió al otro hombre con una sonrisa. Siempre estaba encantado y preparado para hacer negocios.

El mago asintió y decidió que tenían que presentarse. Aquel encantador señor ya lo había hecho, ¡y dos veces!

—Somos Nak —se señaló— y Daeva —señaló a su amigo, que estaba recogiendo las tarjetas de contacto que se le habían caído del bolsillo—. Nos encantaría ayudarte, pero antes deberías explicarme cómo has hecho que las camas se muevan por sí mismas. En toda mi vida no he logrado hacer que nada de lo que conjuro tenga propiedades mágicas salvo, claro está, las puertas.

El hombre vestido de negro, que se había sentado en un sofá, los miró arqueando una ceja.

—Como cazador de pesadillas tengo la capacidad de moverme con plena libertad por el mundo onírico que conecta a todos los seres conscientes. Acudí a tu mente, buscando un modo de contactar contigo, y simplemente utilicé una de tus muchas capacidades mágicas para traeros.

Nak miró al dios, que se había sentado en otro sillón y ordenaba las tarjetas, con la lengua por encima del labio, concentrado. El dios notó su mirada sobre él y levantó los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya está el desayuno?

—Aquí el amigo dice que puedo hacer que los muebles se _muevan_. ¿Qué te parece?

—Entonces no serían muebles sino _muébliles._

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es «semovientes», pero no sé si tiene mucho que ver con lo que tenemos entre manos… —intercedió el cazador de pesadillas, visiblemente confuso.

El mago se sentó al lado de su amigo, que se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. Parecía que por fin se iba a poner serio.

Bueno, todo lo serio que podía ponerse un señor en pijama con demasiadas tarjetas de contacto en los bolsillos. Se había equivocado al encargarlas y le habían traído una caja entera. «Hay que amortizarlas», decía siempre.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos entre manos?

El cazador, el tal Albtraumjäger, se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo.

—No sé si conocéis el concepto del mundo de las ideas.

Nak frunció el ceño y Daeva habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo él.

—¿Eso no es de un tipo que estaba un poco…? —se llevó el dedo índice a la sien e hizo círculos imaginarios. El cazador negó con la cabeza.

—El mundo de las ideas es un lugar donde los conceptos pueden crear vida si se les da la energía suficiente. Si varias personas piensan en algo, crearán un pensamiento colectivo que se alimentará de la energía con la que dichas personas impregnen este pensamiento.

El mago no tenía que mirar a su amigo para saber que probablemente estuviera entrecerrando los ojos, intentando comprender lo que le decía el cazador.

—¿Estás diciendo que, si las mentes se unen, pueden crear algo en lo que piensen a la vez?

—A la vez y con constancia. Generalmente se necesita tiempo para imbuir de energía suficiente a algo para que viva. Piensa en los dioses —Daeva asintió—: la fe y las oraciones de los creyentes les otorgan fuerza y _realidad_. Los dioses son lo que son por los que los han hecho así. Esto mismo pasa con las pesadillas, pero en vez de fe se alimentan de miedo. La fe es el deseo de que algo ocurra, y el miedo, el terror, es justo lo contrario: el deseo de que algo no ocurra. Si tienes miedo, no quieres que algo esté ahí o exista.

—Entiendo— respondió el dios, serio. Estaba haciendo papiroflexia con algunas de las tarjetas mientras atendía al cazador—. Y si tú eres un cazador de pesadillas, supongo que estás teniendo problemas con alguna.

—Correcto. Hay cierta persona en la ciudad que ha creado una pesadilla demasiado… fuerte —se revolvió en el sitio—. No puedo entrar directamente en su pesadilla, porque sería un suicidio. Puedo crear un sueño y conectarlo con la pesadilla, haciendo que entre ambos se cree un espacio neutro debido a la aparente incompatibilidad de ambas. Ahí es donde entráis vosotros: tendréis que ayudarme a estabilizarlo y a acabar con la pesadilla.

—¿Y cuándo vamos a por esta persona? —inquirió el mago, con una sospecha rondándole la mente.

—Esta persona está… arriba. Le he dado unos mejunjes especiales para que tenga un sueño vacío. Ahora mismo no está teniendo la pesadilla, así que no sigue alimentándola. Así que lo que haremos es esto: yo entraré en mi sueño y lo conectaré con el suyo. Después os tomaréis éstas —les lanzó un par de viales que contenían un líquido incoloro— con las que entraréis en mi sueño con plenas facultades y lucidez. Una vez allí deberéis buscar signos de la pesadilla, y creedme cuando os digo que os daréis cuenta de que la habéis encontrado. Cuando os encontréis con ella tenéis que destruirla de forma física; si pierde sus estructura e identidad, dejará de alimentarse.

Nak se rascó la cabeza, creyendo haber comprendido el plan.

—Y si hacemos esto, ¿la habremos destruido para siempre?

El cazador frunció el ceño. Parecía agotado de repente.

—Por desgracia, la pesadilla a la que os vais a enfrentar es una manifestación de algún evento o recuerdo que está enterrado en lo más profundo de la mente del paciente. Para detenerla por completo habría que encontrar dicho evento y bloquearlo o eliminarlo de algún modo, pero es un caso tan grave que no sabría por dónde empezar siquiera. Destruir la pesadilla es el único método que conozco para ganar tiempo y así poder seguir investigando la raíz —el cazador se levantó, inquieto, y dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse enfrente de ambos amigos—. Hasta el momento no he tenido demasiado éxito identificando el origen, lamentablemente. No he hallado ningún indicio en la psique de esta persona que me haga saber que me he topado con esta raíz. Si no hay más preguntas…

Mago y dios se levantaron, todavía no muy seguros de cómo iba a desarrollarse toda esa historia. Siguieron a Albtraumjäger por la escalera hasta a una habitación cerrada. El hombre cetrino la abrió y se encontraron una habitación casi vacía, únicamente ocupada por una butaca en una esquina y una cama en la que yacía una niña pequeña iluminadas por la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Daeva se acercó a la niña y se inclinó para mirarla muy de cerca. Tras su inspección ocular se enderezó y se apartó.

—¿No es muy pequeña para tener pesadillas tan… terribles?

El hombre vestido de negro, que parecía tener un peso enorme sobre los hombros, bajó la voz.

—Eso es lo que más miedo me da.

Sin mediar otra palabra, se sentó en la butaca y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se volvió regular y su cuerpo se relajó. Dios y mago se miraron.

—Pues supongo que nos toca —descorcharon los viales y se los llevaron a los labios, ingiriendo el contenido de una.

Notaron los efectos enseguida y Nak maldijo entre dientes.

—Creo que la hemos caga…

No llegó a concluir la frase; en su lugar, se escuchó cómo sus cabezas golpeaban el suelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato TIENE continuación. Y no solo continuación, sino que la mayor parte de la historia, del contexto, de personajes y de todo está ya planteado. Si queréis que el relato se acabe, decidlo. Y si queréis más del resto, decidlo también.


End file.
